Return of the Sea
by Utkarsh Jackson Potter
Summary: What will happen when Hero of Olympus will jump into the Boiling Lava. Will he survive it. Will he like it when he again gets involved with the gods not just of one but two civilizations? (the starting is cliched, please bear with me)
1. Into the Darkness

Chapter 1- Into the Darkness

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

It was a chaotic day. Camp Jupiter had send many search teams all around America search of a certain demigod with Sea green eyes and jet black hair. On the other hand, the same demigod was falling into the volcano with boiling lava.

PERCY POV

I was falling into the lava. I could not stop crying. I had been betrayed by the whole camp, damn even Annabeth betrayed me! Only the Romans, Thalia Chiron and Nico hadn't betrayed me. They hadn't betrayed me only because they were not in the camp. And somehow Clarisse and Chris have also not betrayed me.

I was nearing toward the lava when suddenly a question came to me out of nowhere. It was if you ever get a chance would you like to become a champion of Hestia? I without thinking replied I would love to. After that I couldn't feel anything except the lava…

* * *

MEANWHILE AT OLYMPUS

THIRD PERSON POV

Chiron came running into Olympus. Zeus shouted "What is this?" Chiron replied "Percy has disappeared!"  
At this Poseidon, Hades, Hestia (Both Hades and Hestia have been added to the council), Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo and surprisingly, Artemis Looked worried. Poseidon stood up, his trident gripped tightly in his hand. So tightly, that if it was breakable, it would have snapped into two. Hestia ran to calm Poseidon while Zeus Asked Chiron to bring Camp Half Blood.

The Camp flashes in. Poseidon yelled "Where is my son and what have you done with him?" Katie Gardener walked in front and said "no one cares about Perseus 'Bitching' Jackson now. He such a pain in the ass, we can't tell." At this Clarisse exploded, "What! After all that he has done you would do this? What has he done with you?" Then Zeus called Iris to show them what happened in the past few days.

FLASHBACK

3rd PERSON POV

Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Nico and Grover were walking around camp, when they saw a boy with black hair and electric blue eyes, being chased by a dozen of hellhounds.

All of the friends came into action. Annabeth shouted the plan, while Nico called his skeletons. Grover threw metal scraps at the hellhounds. Clarisse, Chris and Percy jumped into battle with their respective weapons.

The hellhounds were defeated rather quickly. Annabeth gave the child support. The child thanked Annabeth by saying "Thanks Beautiful." Annabeth blushed And Percy scowled thinking how dare he flirt with Annabeth.

Before he could react, Chiron and the other campers came running. And then a blue Lightning bolt appeared above the child's head. Then Chiron cried "All hail Zack Skye, Son of Zeus, The King of Gods, The Rain Maker and the Lord of the sky."

After this, Zack was always surrounded by people, after all he is the son of Zeus. However due to his fatal flaw, Ambition, He wanted more fame. When he saw that Percy had been hero of Olympus twice, he could not sit with. He started spreading lies. He started making other people isolate Percy.

First in the List was the Demeter Cabin. Zack went and destroyed their garden. And made it get blamed on Percy. The Demeter Cabin was extremely angry they made plants grow inside the 3rd cabin. They then went and slapped Percy telling him that their friendship was over.

Next were the Hermes cabin. Zack told them that their last prank failed because Percy had told Chiron. And then the Hermes cabin and Percy's friendship ended.

This way Percy wasn't on anyone's good terms except The Romans, Chiron, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. Each friendship was like a hammer which struck him hard when a friendship ended. Percy was just living only because of Annabeth. Because he loved her.

The next day, Percy went to Athena for the permission to propose Annabeth. Athena Sadly said yes. Then Percy went to Hephaestus to get a ring made. It said Seaweed Brain + Wise Girl. When Percy returned he saw Zack making out with a Blonde girl. He thought she was some Aphrodite girl. Percy Went and looked for Annabeth for an hour, but he couldn't.

Then Percy came back to the beach. Zack was still making out with the Blonde. Then Zack said, "Hey Annie, When will you break up with my loser of a cousin, Percy?" At this Percy lost his cool. A storm raged out. Percy was so angry, he went and kicked Zack away.

He then took out the ring and threw it at Annabeth. He then cried, "Annabeth I was going to propose you and now I find you making out with this idiot!" At this Annabeth started crying. She said "Oh P... P ... P… Percy! Pease forgive m… m… me." Percy replied "no Annabeth no need now."

And Percy ran away into the woods crying….

FLASHBACK END

OLYMPUS

ARTEMIS POV

I saw how a girl broke a boy's heart. A thing I have told my girls that male do was now done by a girl. Especially by Annabeth and I thought that Percy and Annabeth's relationship was strongest in the past century.

We decided Zack's punishment. We decided that he would be made immortal and then send him to serve Poseidon and his family for four years. Heck, even Zeus agreed to this, that meant he really liked Percy I mean Perseus.

Then father turned to me, he asked "Daughter, Are your hunters still hunting?" I replied with a Yes. Then he ordered, "Then go and ask them have they seen young Perseus."

I flashed to my hunter's camp. Before I asked them the question, Thalia came running to me. She was crying. She said "Lady Artemis! Percy! "She told me what happened and she cried on my dress. I flashed myself back to the council. I said gravely "Percy Jackson jumped into Mount Hood. My lieutenant saw that happen and as she reached at the top, she saw Percy submerge in the Lava." There were many gasps. I continued "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus Twice, Bane of Kronos, Defeater of Ares, Bringer of the Golden Fleece, Savior of Artemis, Leader of The battle of Labyrinth and the battle of Manhattan, Killer of Medusa, destroyer of Minotaur and many other, is dead….."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE- This is my first fan fiction. Don't be harsh. Note- UNFORTUNATELY I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN SO THE CHARACTER ARE ALL HIS.


	2. The Lost One

**A/N- Hey guys I am back with another story (yay!). Thank you for your views…236! I know that's less but still, it's good for my first one.**

 **Note that I wanted to own Percy Jackson but it belongs to Rick Riordan and he isn't gonna sell it to me any time soon.**

 **There was a review saying-** ** _your story didn't make sense I got the basis of the story but it was all jumbled. And also a why make Zack and immortal to serve a family for four years instead of four generations. Isn't immortality a gift and not really a curse? Also he fell into lava and he was going to become a champion of Hestia but Hestia did know he disappeared? I just don't understand this story hopefully you can make it all clear in the second chapter._**

 **My ans- Zack was made to serve Poseidon's family which made the punishment double. Plus he was made immortal so he cannot die during his tortures. And Last, There is something known as acting. Hope you heard about it.**

 **Sorry got carried away…. Let's begin with story.**

* * *

 **Chiron POV**

It has been 5 years, since Percy disappeared. The camp has become extremely dull. The gods had punished Zack quit cruelly and Zack had just return a few days ago. I know Zack had to be released a year ago, but Poseidon and Zeus got in a fight was about Zack staying with Poseidon a bit longer.

Zeus denied to that demand after all Zack was his son and no son of Poseidon was worth his son torture. Zeus, when cruelly denied the demand, Poseidon was infuriated. Poseidon Loved his son and thus, he jumped of his thrown and attacked Zeus. He attacked so swiftly that Zeus did not even have time to pick up his masterbolt. Thank the gods, Hestia was there and she quickly calmed Poseidon. Zeus agreed the demand.

Now Poseidon had to leave Zack when he saw that Zack was on the Verge of Zack was stripped out of immortality and was send back to Camp Half blood.

I had thought Zack would have improved, But no, He was still bossy and treated the camp as if he was their leader. Annabeth had left him so he only had his goons with him to bully others.

I was just roaming around when I saw that there was crowd near the gates **(were there gates in front of camp half-blood? Comment and tell.)** I ran to the place and saw everybody around a new child. This was the 7th child this month. They kept appearing, 2 years after Percy died.

These children not only appeared in Camp Half-blood but also, the camps of Artemis. These children said their Savior as A Guy, Who saved them from their abusive parents and then kill the parents. Then bring them to their respective camp. This guy was tall, had long hair and his eyes which looked like an ocean of sea-green fire, had pain of the past. The savior always wore a black hood.

Some campers even believe that this person is Percy, they do not believe him dead. Nico and the Romans (includes Leo and Piper) are one of them. They kept their searches on for him. They still believed that Percy was alive…..

 **Thalia POV**

Lady Artemis is going mad at the hunter. It's the 3 time this month a new girl appeared out of nowhere. She was also angry that how did we let a male near our camp. Actually, she has been in a bad mood since Percy left us. I was also in an extremely sad mood but I have been better.

Monsters have been attacking a lot these days, it would be almost impossible for a demigod to roam around these days without getting killed. I wonder how he does it.

 **Time skip till next morning**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Artemis woke up with the sounds of monsters growling. She quickly runs to outside to see an army of thousands of monsters.

Their Army consisted of the Minotaur, 2-3 Drakons, The Empousa, and many other monsters. This army was led by Echidna herself, sided by her favorite Son, The Chimaera.

Artemis Quickly called her hunter, who rapidly piled out of the tents. They formed their formation, a crescent moon with its pikes pointing toward the monster army. Artemis called "Fire at will!" And the Battle started.

Hunters were firing arrows everywhere but in vain. Many had been injured but were still fighting. And then came black figure, running into the battle field cutting every monster which came into its way, into half. The figure ran towards wounded hunter, quickly carried them out of the battle.

Then he came toward Artemis Gave a little bow and left to battle. He started Fighting with the Minotaur, Empousa and a Drakon at the same time. In a few minutes, the battle had ended leaving only the Chimaera fighting with the hunters. That man went and quickly stabbed the chimaera on neck, instantly killing it. Echidna had fled. The battle was over.

Then the figure took the hunters to the injured hunters to the medical tent and started healing them. He had almost healed every hunter except Thalia, who had an extreme injury on her right leg. He said that he would stay there, till she was healed. Artemis reluctantly agreed. He then put up his tent near the hunters tents and went inside. Artemis kept thinking who hoe was.

He had a calm voice which was very unlikely, since he was an in front of an Olympian Goddess herself. He was a tall person, few inches taller than Artemis, and had a muscular built just perfect, i.e. not as much as Ares or too less like Hermes or Apollo. His eyes were not shown due to the hood, and the face had sadness in it.

 **TIME SKIP night time**

Artemis woke up with a rustling of leaves. She saw the boy, leave his tent towards the medical tent, where Artemis' vulnerable lieutenant was resting. Artemis woke up the other hunters and followed the guy. They were following him when they heard a soft moan escape the medical tent. The hunters equipped themselves with their bows and attacked on the figure.

Arrows, around 30 in number, struck the figure, the hunters aw that he did not stop his work. He had small flames at his palms which were around the wounded leg of Thalia and it was mending it self. When the leg was completely healed, Thalia opened her eyes as the cloaked figure fell down.

Then the hunters and the huntress went toward the hooded person and then took of his cloak to discover the lost one, Percy Jackson….

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? No? Comment and tell me the problems, Follow the story so you can see the improvements. If you like it, Comment how much you like it. Favorite it and follow it. It is 1 am IST (Indian Standard Time). 'K bye…**


	3. Hospitalized

**Hey guys I am back with my new chapter. Thank you for your reviews (7 in total!) and 700 views. I am impressed! OK as in always say,**

 **-IF I OWNED THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, AS IF I DID, I WOULD NOT BE SITTING HERE AND WRITING FANFICTIONS-**

* * *

 **POSIEDON POV**

I was still sad about Percy's death. I was crying in my room when Hermes appeared in front of me. He was panting. He gasped "Percy….. Injured…. Alive….About to die….Apollo's palace…." I heard this and grabbed Hermes and asked, "What do you mean, Percy is alive? And he is in Apollo's Palace? And he is about to die?

Before Hermes could answer, I flashed Hermes and myself to Apollo's palace. He took me to a room where in the middle was a bed with many gods surrounding it. I moved near to know that standing closest to the bed, there was Hestia, with tears in her eyes, Artemis, with a guilty face and Apollo checking up the Patient. With difficulty, I looked at the patient. The patient was actually a heavily bandaged Percy.

Tears started coming to me eyes. Then Apollo said seriously "His condition is now stable but he still needs rest."

I turned to Apollo, "how did this happen to him and where did you find him?" Apollo, still serious, answered "all I know, I will tell. All that I know was-

 **FLASHBACK**

 **APOLLO POV**

I was sitting in my cozy couch, when I heard Artemis shouting my name. I knew something was wrong as Artemis only shouted my name when I flirted with her hunters, but I did not do that today something was seriously wrong.

I flashed to find out Percy lying on the ground with 20 to 30 arrows on his body. I flashed him to my temple and then told Hermes to call the other gods.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **POSIEDON POV**

I was infuriated to know that Percy was hit by 20+ arrows by the hunters of Artemis. I turned toward Artemis and shouted "How did you find him and why did you try to kill him? Tell me quickly!"

Artemis then answered "We were attacked by monsters, when a boy appeared. He fought for our side. He produced fire and water to defeat his foes. He saved us. Then he started to heal the hunters. He stayed at the camp to heal them.

That night, I saw him go to the tent of the injured then heard moans. I took the other hunters with me and we shot him only to see that he was healing Thalia. Then we too of his hood to discover Percy."

"Alright. But how did he get the fire power? The last time I checked, none of my child had power over fire…" Artemis smirked and said "why don't you ask Aunt Hestia?"

My eyes narrowed towards Hestia and then she confessed, "He is my Champion." Everybody gasped. "How could he be your Champion?" I cried, "And also without my permission?" "Calm down brother. I will explain. I had been keep a keen eye at Percy since Sally died in a car crash. And then, when Percy jumped into the volcano, I asked him in his head, whether he would like to my champion, or not. He agreed and at that moment he became my champion.

When Artemis came back with the news of Percy's death I just acted shock but I knew he was alive now." "But how?" I interrupted. Athena answered irritated "Being Hestia's champion, he is immune to high temperatures so he would survive, you idiot!" before I could retort Zeus silenced us and let Hestia continue.

"After the meeting, I went to the volcanic area and retrieved Percy who happened to be unconscious during that time. When he regained conscious, I told he was my champion and now he had to train his powers over fire as well. For 2 years he practiced his powers. He and I had developed a relation of mother and child.

Then when he had mastered his skills, I send him to recover the unclaimed demigods. Before he could go, I made him semi-immortal so he doesn't age." "So all the demigods which were send were actually saved by Percy?" asked Artemis and Hestia replied "Yes."

I stood up and then went toward Hestia and then tightly embraced. Hestia also returned the hug. Then Apollo, still serious, cried "Uh, Guys, looks like something's wrong with Percy. His wounds have again started to bleed and if they aren't stopped, he will soon die."

Then suddenly Dionysus made a huge aquarium appear. Athena understood his plan. She then ordered "Poseidon fill the tank with water which best heals your children! Apollo and Aunt Hestia, put all the healing properties you have in the water! Hermes take some nectar and pour it in the water!"

Within minutes, the Aquarium was ready and Percy was thrown into it. Apollo then checked. "He is stable again!" I shouted "Excellent plan Dionysus!" And then I saw that he was asleep again.

Apollo Cried, "Hey everyone now I need someone to look after and stay next to Percy while he is getting healed."

Zeus then said "Artemis will stay with young Perseus while he rests, after all she was the one by whom he was hurt." Artemis reluctantly agreed. And then all gods flashed away happily, after all their hero had returned. But what they did not there was a new threat in rising…

* * *

 **THANKS GUYS FOR READING THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF** ** _THE RETURN OF THE SEA_** **. PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY (PRESENT FOLLOWERS-29). PLEASE REVIEW (PRESENT REVIEWS-7). AND PLEASE FAVORITE MY STORY (PRESENT FAVORITES-29). NEXT CHAPTER WOULD MOST PROBABLY BE ON NEXT WEEKEND, BUT NO PROMISES….**

 **K' BYE.**


	4. A Monstrous Day

**ENJOY**

* * *

 **Thalia POV**

Artemis just killed this man who tried to heal me! What was she thinking? Before she said anything she went toward the man and took of his hood, only to find that this person was none other but the person whom I saw drowning in lava, Percy….

Tears filled my eyes as Artemis called Apollo. She then flashed all three of them to Olympus.

 **TIME SKIP**

I was thinking about Percy when Artemis arrived and said "I am going to stay in Olympus so Take care of the hunters."

 **Artemis POV**

I was Shocked when father said that I was gonna stay and look after Perseus, But still I was the cause so I had to agree to his logic.

I went to tell Thalia that I had stay in Olympus.

I came back and sat next to Perseus. He was good looking enough that any normal mortal would fall for him but not me. I do not hate him and I do not like him either.

I still thinking that why that Athena spawn left him. It was extremely strange that this girl acted like a typical male. I have went to Camp Half-Blood once or twice but they do not seem much mournful except a few like Chiron and few kids.

 **TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS**

I was nearly asleep when I was bought back to sense by breaths of Percy. I quickly called Apollo and others. Apollo came running to help Percy. We were all sent out of the room. IN a few hours, Apollo came out and told us that Percy was now out of danger, and now people can talk to him.

Poseidon and Hestia rushed inside in a second while others went inside normally. Poseidon and Hestia sitting on either side of Percy both holding his hands and asking him how he was feeling.

I smiled looking at how Percy had place in the heart of Aunt Hestia. Then father, came forward and said "Perseus, You have helped our children a lot. Could we repay you by making a god? I am sure that you have now other reason to which ties you to the mortal world, err since err, _that lava accident_ …

Percy frowned, "Again uncle, I am very thankful for this offer but, no." At this my father objected "why?" Percy calmly answered "Uncle, I am honored and all, but I don't want to be an immortal as they are4 tied up by rules and regulations. I want to live without these regulations thus I am denying Immortality."

At this Athena jumped and said, "That is not a problem, I am sure that we do not have a god for demigods, I am sure that god can be the only one who least bounded by the rules of the fates."

Percy glared at her, "ok, but I don't want to be held by any rules." "Ok that's enough!" shouted Poseidon "let him have some rest and Zeus, respect his decision!" Everyone agreed and then we all left.

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

 **3** **RD** **PERSON POV**

Percy had been released from Hospital when Artemis appeared in front of Percy. "Err, Perseus?" she asked "yes Lady Artemis." He answered. "Could you please come with me to camp, my lieutenant, Thalia wants to meet you. She hasn't talked to anyone much since you disappeared and now she has been worrying about you since we found out about you. Please come and meet her."

Percy then flashed near the camp of the hunters. While flashing, Artemis accidently sprained her ankle. At the nick of time, Percy caught her preventing the fall. Artemis wasn't able to walk.

Percy closed his eyes and brought flames to his hands. He brought his hands close to her ankle and started healing it. And when it was almost over, he heard the shriek of Artemis and saw 4 Laistrygonian giants. One of them was holding Artemis from the back in such a way that that she was not able to move her hands. He held her so tightly that her bones might crack if he held her more tightly.

Percy got into action. He jumped on to the first the first giant and punched it so fast the in few seconds there were 2 big holes on its chest. The second one, before it could attack kicked it on the behind making it fall. The 3rd and 2nd giant attacked Percy together and so Percy created two big hands made of water and made the grab the giants. Percy quickly made the giants burst, spilling all their internal organs. As Percy turned towards the last giant, a spear rested at his throat.

The giant had brought his spear pointing at Percy. It grumbled "let us take the goddess kid, this goddess has destroyed a lot of the monsters of our kin. We will finish her of and make her fade." The fiery sea green ocean in Percy's eyes turned into a tsunami. But Percy was now vulnerable as if he tried doing something, he might get the goddess harmed. Then Percy had an idea, he made a spark which landed on the monsters clothes. This made the giant drop the spear and Artemis. Percy ran and caught Artemis. Then he used his powers and created a tornado of fire which trapped the giant in itself. The tornado then disappeared with the giant itself.

Percy then helped Artemis to walk to the camp of hunters. As Percy reached, all hunters had there bows on mark, ready to fire. Then Artemis weakly cried "Lower your bows hunters!" Then Thalia came through crowd "Lady Artemis, what is a male doing here? Why are you leaning on him? Who is…"She then saw Percy And started stuttering "P…Percy? I….Is t…that y…you?" And then Percy answered in his sarcastic reply "of course, not I am Leo!"

Then Thalia ran towards Percy Hugging him to death. She kept crying on Percy's shoulder while Percy tried to calm her down.

 **ARTEMIS POV**

Percy saved me From Laistrygonian giants and saved me from falling. He then healed me and then refused to accept a thank you. How can a _boy_ be this kind and helpful? He is certainly different from others.

He also helping me to walk. I don't know why am I feeling so cozy when holds me? We know reached mine camp I had to stop my hunter from shooting Percy down again. And then Came Thalia with her complains about a boy in our camp. She started "Lady Artemis, what is a male doing here? Why are you leaning on him? Who is…?" She then saw Percy And started stuttering "P…Percy? I….Is t…that y…you?" And then Percy answered in his sarcastic reply "of course, not I am Leo!" Thalia kept crying on Percy while he tried to stop her from crying.

Other hunter were smiling as they knew that Percy and Thalia had Brother-sister relationship. But somehow, there was a something in my heart that was making me feel uneasy.

Then Thalia backed away, her eyes red. She shouted "why did you have leave and try diving into lave?! Why did you have to leave us alone? I had been so sad that you had died and you then come back, get hit by arrow and then come back from hospital and say that you are LEO?" Thalia generated electricity around her arm and punched Percy. Percy went far away. I was about to stop Thalia but then she threw bolts of lightning at Percy Percy stopped it by making a big wall of fire which stopped the electricity. Percy shouted "stop Thals!" Thalia responded "OK I will but then tell me how you got this fire power and where were you?" And Thalia added "and why did you try suiciding?"

At this Percy's cheerful face drooped. He said sadly "I do not want to talk about it." I had stop this so I told Thalia "Thalia, Right now he does not want to reveal it, so let it be. He will tell you when time comes."

Thalia invited Percy near the fire with the other hunters as he was about to tell them his story. Before he started, I asked him, "Err Percy? You have noticed that the monster attacks have increased. And you saw that we almost lost the last battle so, can you be our Guardian?"

At this Percy without thinking, Said yes. Now I was very happy for some reasons. Then we spent all Afternoon and evening hearing Percy's adventures.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter done. SO Sorry guys for lateness guys. I know I haven't posted a new chapter for 3 weeks. I couldn't do anything. I had exams and a heartbreak, but never mind. So I will try to post next weekends so follow and favorite…**


	5. Back at the Camp

**Hey guys! I am back! I was trapped in work and exams so I didn't have time to write. You have waited so long so without making you all wait, I shall start.**

 **ON WITH IT...**

 **ANNABETH POV**

I have been cheating on Percy since he went on that mini quest. I had to beg my cabin mates to not tell Percy about this relation. Zack and I have been together whenever Percy isn't there, Today, Percy had disappeared again so we decided it was safe to make out.

We were making out when we were interrupted by someone. I turned and saw Percy! Before I could not do anything. Percy ran and kicked Zack away. I could see tears in his eyes. He then took out a box out of his pocket and threw it at me. He cried "Annabeth I was going to propose you and now I find you making out with this idiot!" At this I started crying. I pleaded "Oh P... P ... P… Percy! Pease forgive m… m… me." Percy replied "no Annabeth no need now." He then just ran away into the woods.

When Percy went Zack shouted "hey hero of Olympus! Where will you go now? The camp hates you! I made it hate you! You are ruined!" I just stared at the ring which Percy threw, it had something written on it, and it said _Seaweed Brain Wise Girl._

I Ran into my cabin did not come out for the whole day. I kept crying all over the mistake I made. I was still thinking how was I a daughter of Athena? The next day my brothers told me that Chiron was calling for me. I wiped my tears and went to the Chiron. He told me the gods had called for the campers.

We went there to know that Percy had been disappeared since he got to know about me and Zack. I felt guilty. Zeus called iris and she showed them what happened to Percy. The gods were very angry at Zack. They decided to make him immortal. I was quite shocked but apparently I hadn't heard the full punishment which was that Zack had to serve Poseidon in seas for years. This way Poseidon had all rights to torture Zack to his fullest. Zack's immortality would be taken away once he was freed from his slavery at Poseidon's.

 **TIME SKIP: 5 YEARS**

It has been 5 years since Percy disappeared. I rarely talk to any one since Percy's death. I am forced to believe that he died. Zack came back a few days, He tried picking on me again but I ignored him.

We all believed that he would be better after the punishment, but….. After all, a cheetah cannot wash out its spots.

He just came back and now he is trying to boss around. Many of the campers ignored him, however his usual followers from the Ares cabin came back to his aid. He had started to flirt with some Aphrodite girls and soon was in a relation with Drew Tanaka. I was disgusted to see this. How could _any girl_ stand this person?

I ran into my cabin as quickly as possible as I would have to see the Poseidon cabin which will remind me of Percy. I tried to sleep but then I heard a noise outside.

 _A new demigod._

I rushed towards the gates to see a girl fighting the 3 furies at once! I called for help, took out my Drakon Blade sword and ran to battle. But as I reached for aid, the furies were already retreating and they were quite wet.

The girl was around 7 years old and was hurt. She had sea green eyes like Percy. _Like Percy._ Thinking about Percy made me teary. She also had jet black hair tied to a pony tail. She smelled of the sea and had a Mediterranean complexion.

I took her inside to the infirmary. She told me her name was Olivia. As soon as Olivia was healed, I took her to Chiron. He explained her about the gods and then a sea green trident appeared over Olivia's head.

And then every single camper bowed and Chiron cried "Hail Olivia, Daughter of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses. Chiron told me take Olivia to her cabin. I reluctantly took Olivia to cabin 3. A she reached the cabin she saw memoirs of Percy and asked me questions about him.

I spend the rest of the day telling her about Percy's adventure. I left her in the room in the night and went back to my room with a faint smile. Olivia had forgiven me for what did with Percy. I felt better.

I knew it wasn't Percy who had forgiven me but still I felt better since at least Percy's sister had forgiven me.

The next day Nico came back from underworld. He still was trying to find Percy in the underworld. Today he came back and said that Percy was definitely alive as his soul was nowhere to be found.

I felt a bit more cheerful that day. I went to Olympus. I observed that the gods were staring at me muttering things. I ignored them.

Then I heard few talk about Percy. Ignoring them. I continued work. I saw Poseidon looking delirious. I was confused. _His son is missing and he is happy?_ After the work, I went back to camp.

I wondered what happened to the gods and why were they acting so strange. Why was Poseidon acting so strange?

I told Chiron about it. He hesitated and then said "no need for you to know about godly stuff. I think you should just go and do your border patrol with your cabin." And with this he left. I understood one thing that Chiron knew something and he did not want to tell me about it.

 **Another gone. This was a chapter that showed what happened back in camp through the eyes of Annabeth. And did i do the correct thing to bring Percy a sister? please put a comment. i might just be putting a poll on should i do Thalico as well? And thanks for the 3k views and 31 likes.**

 **K bye.**


	6. The New Hunter

**Hey guys I am back! U all should be thankful that I am posting, I have my exam going on. Enjoy.**

 **Percy POV**

I feel like I made a mistake agreeing to Thalia to be the guardian of the hunt. I am now paying the price. I am more like the slave of the hunt then the 'Guardian of the Hunt'.

It has only been 2 days. That's right, 2 freaking DAYS! And I am being treated as a slave already!

It started the day after I came to camp. That day was alright. But the next day!

 **FLASHBACK**

I woke up with a cold splash. I saw it was mud. I was then pulled by the collar by a hunter, who I think was Rose. She sneered "Get up _guardian_. You have busy day ahead." She said guardian with all the hate she could.

I got ready and went to the dining table, which Artemis had set up temporarily. As I arrived, another hunter, I think Opal cried "Guardian serve us food." I quickly prayed a bit to Hestia and then focused to make few plates of food appear on the table.

Thalia took the first bite and cried "This is good stuff!"

Other hunters took a bite and I could see that they were trying to keep a straight face. I then went to sit next Thalia but a hunter pushed me away. Her name must be Trudy. She cried "You aren't sitting here boy."

I just went away to a tree and got myself something to eat. I felt a bit rejected. Then Audrey came and said "get up Guardian and do your work." I wondered what work she was talking about and lo, Artemis was standing behind me holding a list about half a meter long. "This list" she stated.

I took the list from Artemis and stared at it. It consists of many things from wash clothes and clean dishes to dig a pit for bath.

I then stared work. Well I it well till I reached the river. There I saw at least twenty loads of cloth. Well if it was any other person, it would have taken him all day but thank fully with my powers and made a whirlpool which took in every cloth and washed it. And then with my Fire power I dried it and set it aside.

Then was sharpening arrows. With my strength I quickly managed to sharpen the arrows.

All the stuff was easy. I finished the stuff an hour before dinner. When the hunters saw that I was free, they got angry. I shrugged and went to my tent.

At dinner I made dinner and left.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Well I got up before the hunter came and got ready. As I got out of my tent, I fell into a pit. I knew it was a pit as I had a falling sensation, but why was my landing soft? I saw the bottom to see a bear. I lost my senses. Screaming, I quickly ran out of the pit and ran away.

Oh come on! What would I do I saw a black bear below me. All that came to my mind at the moment was _oh shit, run._

Once I regained my senses, I saw the hunters laughing at me. I scowled at them and went away ignoring them.

Once I served the hunters there food, I was going to my usual place, when a God appeared in front of me.

I realized that it was Apollo. The hunter saw him and took out their bows. Opal cried "What are you doing here Boy?"

Apollo quickly replied "I am here for Percy. Can I take her, Artemis?"

Artemis agreed and I went with Apollo. He took me to a corner and said "Percy could you help me out? I have a daughter out there. She is just 8 years old. Her mother passed away a month ago. Her uncles are now abusing her. Could you please get her?"

I thought that it would be a great opportunity to save myself from the hunter's pranks and the slavery, I agreed.

I went to Artemis for permission to go and save her Apollo's daughter. She reluctantly agreed, I don't know why?

I call Blackjack. He came over. He looked angry. He neighed _hey boss been nice? Where were you are these days?_

I answered with a sorry but he interrupted me. _I bought friends._ I was puzzled when suddenly, a giant hellhound jumped on me.

"Mrs. O' Leary!" I cried. I completely forgot about her. She licked my face and then got up. I told both my pets about the place. I then sat on Blackjack and told Mrs. O' Leary to go to the place and wait.

Blackjack was faster than before. He flew to the place in a minute and that place was like a hundred miles away.

We landed where Mrs. O'Leary was waiting for us. We were standing outside the door when I heard a girls shriek. I told my pets to stand guard while I go and help. I got inside. I saw few telekhines trying to catch a girl who looked around 8. She dodged many hits by the telekhines.

I entered and called "Telekhines! Stop attacking the girl!" The Telekhines growled and half of them attacked me. I took Anasklusmos and my other sword, _Krimnizo_ to battle.I also took out my bow and arrow and threw them at the girl. She caught it and started firing. I flung my swords towards the telekhines and one by one finished them of. I hacked and slashed through every telekhines till none were left. I the saw that the girl was firing slowly but was shooting accurately. I noticed one telekhines trying to attack her back. I ran behind the telekhines and cried "it's not good to attack from the back!"

I threw my spear at the left telekhines and all of the turned to dust. I went towards the girl to see if she was hurt. But as I reached her, she pointed her bow at me. She called in a tiny voice "Stay away from me!" I hid my swords and went toward her saying "don't worry little one I am on your side, your father has send me." This calmed her out. She asked timidly "my father? He…He died when I was born. That's what mom told me!" "Well if you give that bow back to me, I will tell you all about it." I said calmly. She gave me back my bow. I hid it back into my beads.

I first asked her "Are you hurt?" She nodded and showed me Wristed which badly scratched. I took her hand and healed it. She looked amazed. I told her "You and me aren't regular. We are children of gods. Have you ever heard of Greek gods?" She nodded and said "I have done a project on ancient Greek gods in history so I know them. Mom also told me stories about them." "Well they are real. And we are demigods. Half god and half humans. Our lives are never easy. You have seen that after battling monsters."

Then she grew exited and asked "Who are you? Who is your father than? Who is my father? Where do I go now? Do we have extra powers?"

I calmed her down by making a bowl of white sauce past appear in my hands. The girl hungrily stared at it as I gave it to her. She started eating it happily. I told her "I will give you your answers but before that you must answer some questions." She nodded and continued eating. "What's your name?" She said "Calliope" "Calliope, Have you ever felt that there is something different about you?" Calliope replied "yes, I have always felt that the Sun isn't scorching for me like it is for others. I am exceptionally good at archery and at other arts and craft like poetry and dance and crafts and art. And please call me Cally. I prefer that."

Calliope had finished her pasta so I helped her get up then took her outside. Outside she met my pets she was dumbstruck. I gave her the 'I will explain later' look.

I gave Mrs. O'Leary a letter for Apollo. And told him to go and give it to Apollo and then wait for us at camp of the hunters. I helped Cally get on Blackjack and then took the flight.

I then answered Cally. "Well, I am Percy Jackson. I am a son of Poseidon…" I was interrupted by Cally who asked "How can bring food out of thin air and heal people? I am pretty sure that's not Poseidon thing." I answered her "well you know, err… I was blessed by Hestia. You know the goddess of hearth and home." "Ooo" She said. "But why did she choose you out of every one else?" I flinched at that. This reminded me of my past. I tried to shove it off and I answered "well I have had some troublesome past." I continued "your father is Apollo, god of sun. And where you will go now is up to you. You could either go to camp half blood or you go to the hunters of Artemis. The camp half blood is a camp of half-blood is camp which teaches you to fight. There you live with your half siblings. The hunters of Artemis is the hunt led by your aunt Artemis, there they will adopt you and you all will live like a family." Cally thought and said "Well I will live with the hunters and Aunt Artemis." "I smiled and continued "as for your power, like every child of Apollo you are exceptionally good at Archery, Arts and Healing. I am not sure of your rest powers yet." Cally nodded and went to sleep. I asked Blackjack why aren't we there yet. And he replied _there was a storm ahead and he had to avoid that so he took the long route to camp._

We reached the camp and I saw that the hunters were attacking Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary was trying really hard to avoid the arrows. One almost hit her. I jumped and ran after then. I told them that layoff Mrs. O'Leary. They got angry but still left. I checked the hellhound for injuries and then went to take off Cally. I took her off and then Apollo appeared. The Flash of Apollo woke up Cally who was still in my arms. She stood up and I told her that this was her father. Apollo looked very serious. He then said "sorry Cally for leaving you and your mother alone." Cally just hugged Him and said "I forgive you for everything. You send me Percy who is like a brother to me. I love you. Thank you for sending Percy at the right time. He saved me from monsters."

Apollo said "Thank you Percy for saving my daughter." "Oh it's nothing! She is like a sister to me and it's my job to save her." I said.

Apollo turned towards her daughter "since I wasn't there for you for the last few years, I have few gifts for you. "Then Apollo took out a silver bow with a golden handle and a silver quiver with golden stripes. "This bow is unbreakable and the upper and lower limb have got blades your bow is like a double sided sword. The quiver has never ending arrows and never ending stock of sonic arrows. You can take out whichever arrow you want at your will."

Cally thanked Apollo and then started examining her gifts while Apollo whispered to me, "Take care of her she is my favorite child and my strongest."

I nodded and then he left.

Cally equipped her weapons and then she held my hand as she reached Lady Artemis. I told Lady Artemis all about her then Lady Artemis said "Niece you want to join the hunt?" Cally nodded. Artemis told her all the rules and regulations of the hunt when Cally said Wait I don't want to leave Percy." Then Rose came towards me and grabbed me by my collar and asked me what I did with the girl. Before I could retort, Cally pushed her away and said "He didn't do anything with me! He is like my brother! I don't want to leave him!"

I bend over to Cally and told her that I was the guardian of the hunt and I was the only male allowed in the hunt. I could see that Cally was happy then she took the pledge of the hunters.

 _I, Calliope, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt._

Cally was allowed to carry her gifts.

Artemis told me to go on my work. I quietly went.

While I did my errands, I saw that Thalia and Cally had become great friends. Later that day when I reached the dining table I made everyone food and when I was going away, Cally shouted "Percy where are you going come and sit with us!" Trudy cried "that filthy male won't sit with us no matter what. He needs to go away!"

I was going back to my place when I heard Cally retort "If this is what you people do then I am going to sit with Percy." And then Cally came running behind me. Then Thalia also said got up came after me. I went to my usual corner and Cally and Thalia sat next to me. While I was generating food, Thalia started uttering apologies for not coming to help during errands and stuff. Before she could say more I said "Oh shut up spark bug." And then I stuffed a hot dog into her mouth. I and Cally started laughing. Thalia was curious but then she joined the laugh too.

Maybe Being the guardian of the hunt won't be too bad…

 **Xanvier- And here, I Xanvier finish the chapter. I am Utkarsh's Rebellious and gamer part. He is having his exams so I felt like writing it.**

 **Utkarsh-Shut up and let me study**

 **Xanvier-Nah.**

 **Utkarsh- grrrrr….*Pounces on Xanvier***

 ***Both Are Fighting***

 **Percy- I hope you like the new chapter and the new character.**

 **Cally- Before these to people include us in the battle, I would say that you like, follow and review the story.**

 ***both try to run away***

 **Running Percy- Also all character and parts of story belong to Rick Riordan**

 **Cally- Excluding me**

 **Trudy- And me**

 **Opal- And me**

 **Rose- do not forget me!**

 **Percy+Rose+Opal+Trudy+Cally- BYE GUYS! And also vote for the Thalico or not poll on Utkarsh's Profile!**

 **Thalia+Nico- Why us?!**


	7. Jealousy and Blood

**WELL GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY.**

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

Well I had brought calliope back and now I had gone back to my normal timetable. Just the slight change was some time was dedicated to Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary and teaching Cally. Today I was teaching Cally how to fight with swords and knifes. She wasn't good with a sword but she used knives quite well.

We started our duel something strange was happening, Every time I planned something Cally defended herself quite easily. I understood that she had inherit a part of her father's power of foresight. I understood that I should attack randomly.

I was about to defeat her when she blocked a by making a wall of particles of light. I told her to stop. I realized that she had the power of Photokinesis. I made her sit and then told her about her powers.

"Wait so does that mean that I can see future?" "Yes the near future can be seen by you." "And I can make myself invisible or emit so much light that make someone temporally or permanently blind? I can send blast of light and lasers?" Yes, you can do all of those." I replied to the over enthusiastic girl.

With is told her to rest while I went to Artemis to tell her about Andy's speed.

 **ARTEMIS POV**

Perseus yesterday brought a daughter of my brother to camp. I was astounded to see a young child in Perseus' hands. She had blonde hair which touched her waist. Her eyes were blue yet shone like the sun. Her skin was as bright as the sun. Her hair was tied with an orange band with a sun. She held a golden bow, I guess was given to her by Apollo.

I was observing the girl when Perseus said "Well she is Calliope, and looking at her past and what she said, I think she will do well with the hunters." _Calliope_ I thought _, Apollo has named one of his demigod after his muse? That is something new._ I took Cally to the center and did the rites.

I told her all the rules and regulations of the hunt when Calliope said "Wait I don't want to leave Percy." Then my hunter Rose (who was one hunter aggressive enough to challenge a god. I am pretty sure she is a daughter of Ares or someone.), went towards Perseus and grabbed him by the collar and asked him what he did with the girl. Before he could retort, Cally pushed her away and said "He didn't do anything with me! He is like my brother! I don't want to leave him!"

I was about to tell Calliope about the guardian thingie but Percy beat me to it. He bend over to Cally and told her that he was the guardian of the hunt and he was the only male allowed in the hunt. I could see that Cally was happy then she took the pledge of the hunters.

I told her to say the oath-

 _I, Calliope, pledge myself to goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt._

From that day, Percy looked a lot happier and did his work better. I noticed that Thalia and Calliope had become greatest of friends. I also saw how Percy use was roaming with Thalia so much. Smiling so much. Laughing so much. For some reason looking at the new happy Percy made me feel somewhat comfortable. It made me warm inside. Looking at him smile made me smile. But for some reason Thalia roaming with him made feel discomfort able. Made me feel something I hadn't felt for a long time. I wasn't sure. Fear for Thalia? A fear that Perseus might do something bad with her? Jealousy?I voice popped in my head. No it is not jealousy. But I wasn't sure I was right.

 **3rd PERSON POV**

Days were getting more and more difficult for Percy Jackson. I had been about 1 and a half months since he brought back Calliope Harmony to camp. Now it was like a daily schedule of diving from the hunters and doing his chores. And damn for some reason he couldn't even relax anymore. When he had to relax, he used to talk to Thalia. But these days the goddess Artemis seemed to get extremely angry to see him with Thalia. Percy didn't understand why. Artemis always send him to work. Gave some new chores. Now Percy could barely relax.

Then Percy realized something. He hadn't visited his mother for a long time! He went to Artemis to ask for permission to visit his mother. Artemis agreed to his request and went with him.

When Percy reached his house, he noticed that the door was unlocked. That was strange. Percy went inside and Artemis followed him with her bow out. Percy saw the main room was clean but then noticed that there was a bit blood coming out of his room. He ran there to see blood spilled all on the floor with one message on the wall.

 _DON'T WORRY YET. YOU MOM AND DAD ARE STILL ALIVE. BUT, NOT FOR LONG. –YOUR OLD ENEMY._

* * *

 **Utkarsh- I AM BACK. I know I have not been writing for a long time, but come on. I am in high school**

 **Xanvier- And the teachers give home work like hell!**

 **Utkarsh- Well I am also preparing for SAT so it gives me less time to write. Don't worry I will not abandon the story and I will finish it.**

 **Xanvier- Updates might be slow so be prepared by following the story. I will take my leave.**

 **Utkarsh- BYE**


	8. The Bloody Monster

**I am back (mostly)**

* * *

 **ARTEMIS POV**

As Percy and I saw the message on the wall, Perseus fell on his knees. He screamed. I tried to console him but couldn't stop him. He started muttering. "He will die. No god or titan or human can save him. I will destroy him from by bear hands."

I just stared at him. I grabbed his shoulder and teleported him back to camp. I accompanied him to his tent then went to Olympus to discuss the matter.

 **TIME SKIP**

The meeting at Olympus was full of threats and accusing each other. When I told everyone about what happened with Perseus' Mother, Poseidon was furious. However he seemed pretty relieved when he heard that Sally was still okay.

We did not push it further. Zeus put up all the creatures under him, to search for Sally and then called off the meeting.

I went back to camp and saw that Thalia was seating next to Percy and trying to console him. An emotion flared in my mind. I felt anger and the emotion that had come to me before. I couldn't control myself. I angrily walked towards them.

 **THALIA POV**

Artemis had just returned with Percy. I saw that he was distraught. Artemis left him and teleported somewhere. I went to Percy. He told me what happened. I was shocked. A new threat? That that creature knew that Percy would be a problem in his plan. That creature also knew Percy loved his mother and so it kidnapped Percy's mother.

I was made him sit under a tree and was trying to console him when Artemis came back. I saw some alien emotion stirring. She then started walking towards us and told Percy off. She then turned to me and said "Thalia, I am seeing that you are not spending enough time practicing. If this continues, I would have to throw you out of the hunt."

Throw me out? Say what? I couldn't register what she said. Why would she throw me out just for not practicing? Something was wrong.

She then called Percy and took him to corner to and told him something. He then bowed and disappeared.

 **PERCY POV**

I had just told Thalia about the thing at my house. But then she threatened Thalia that she will throw her out of the hunt. I felt odd as I knew that Artemis didn't get angry at small things.

Something was wrong.

She then called me to a corner to tell me something. I reached the corner and said "You don't look alright. It would be better if you take a break and go collect some information on coming threat."

I agreed and bowed and left taking Mrs. O'Leary with me.

I tried to go to my house one last time but instead I reached somewhere which was completely unknown.

I was trying to find any inhabitants of this place but, heck, I couldn't just find any person on the roads. To look at the empty roads was depressing. All I could identify was that I was in a mountains where it was Ice cold but I then heard a barking noise. Then I saw it. A creature running roaring towards me.

It had four hands. It had four heads, one facing each direction. A snake was coiled around his neck and hand. His eyes looked as if he was thirst for blood. As for weapons, he carried a bow with arrows at his back, while he had a trident in his right hand. Holy Poseidon, I couldn't just stop staring at that piece of art the trident had. It was almost better than my dad's. That trident had a two sided drum, _damru,_ attached to it.

I took out riptide to fight that monster but I tried to fight that monster back, but it was so strong I was sure if I fought longer, riptide would break into pieces. I withdrew. I ran away and jumped on O'Leary so it could take me away.

After running away from that monster, I reached a village. I checked where I was. I was told I was in India.

* * *

 **THALIA POV**

I couldn't control myself anymore. She has to disturb whenever I am talking to Percy. I couldn't just stand it anymore. I said it on her face.

"ARTEMIS what the heck is wrong with you?" I shouted

"How dare you talk to me like that?" She shouted back.

"OH REALLY? Why do you always have to interrupt when I am talking to Percy? I know you do it on purpose!"

"I don't do it on purpose! I do it because you have become lazy and you nothing other than relax and talk to Percy."

"Oh, is that what you think? Well sad for you because I practice daily! And looks like it isn't my practicing which is bothering you. Looks like it me spending time with Percy."

"Oh really Thalia Grace? Yes that's right. You are spending time with Perseus when you swore of men!" she sneered.

"So that's how it works? Just because you don't have friends doesn't mean none of us can!"

Now I could see that Artemis was really angry. And then with warning, her daggers appeared and she pounced at me.

* * *

 **Sorry for late updates. But it took me some research to write this chapter. But I promise you I would be doing something new in this story. Please stay along and please ignore the bad grammar.**

 **Also if you want to see that monster, you have to wait till I post a few more chapter till the point I disclose its name. But if you seriously want to see the monster, DM me. I respond to all.**


	9. The Fight

***AHEM* I guess I won't be killed by fans for late update. (Cause I don't have any)**

* * *

 **THALIA POV**

 _Shit._

This word defines the whole of my week. First, Artemis gets angry at me so quickly. Then suddenly I lose my temper and say things enough to make Artemis kill me.

I still remember that moment-

" _So that's how it works? Just because you don't have friends doesn't mean none of us can!"_

 _Now I could see that Artemis was really angry. And then with warning, her daggers appeared and she pounced at me._

 _I could see life flash in front of my life as I saw Artemis run towards me with her daggers in hand. I couldn't move. My body parts suddenly weighed a ton. Even if I had tried to move it would be useless, for now I have no weapons to protect myself with._

 _Artemis then swung her knife at my face. I closed my eyes in fear._

 _I waited for death but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that the blade was only an inch away from my face and Artemis was bound by some invisible force._

" _The ancient laws." She murmured. She then took back knife, still glaring at me went back and sneered "Thalia Grace! I challenge you to a duel. This would be a duel to death and if you want, you can back off right now. Because in the end, you will be the one to die."_

 _That pissed me completely. And in mindlessly, I cried out "alright then! We will fight here, right here. In 1 days' time. But since you do not die, let's keep it this way, you shall lose if I disarm you and make you fall on the ground._

And thence I sit here readying myself to face Artemis.

6 hours left for the fight and Percy is nowhere to be seen. I wonder what he has gotten himself into.

 **PERCY POV**

India.

I have landed in India.

I never expected this to happen. I just met an unkillable monster and nearly did defending myself. That monster fought like a god. I wonder if that was actually an immortal.

I am now in a cold mountain terrain in India. When I asked in the nearby in I was told that I was 80 km away from the Kailash mountain. If I had Athena or some other intellectual being with me to help me with the monster mystery. Looking at Mrs. O'Leary's condition, it feels like it would take another 12-13 hours to heal before I take it back to the Camp.

I started interrogating the people of India about the conditions and about any unusual happening.

Even though, the interrogation was tough since half of them didn't speak English, I was pretty astounded to hear that most of them believed that's gods still existed. Not any god, the gods of their own mythology. Other than that I heard a few more things. Such as violent acts had started to increase and the society was getting more and more chaotic. Some people mentioned another god named 'Kalki' was rising. I couldn't understand heads or tails of it. But it didn't matter much.

From the answers, all I understood was that maybe, this 'Kalki' was that monster and that this monster was the one causing the chaos.

Now that Mrs. O' Leary is all healed I will go back to America.

 **THALIA POV**

It is now time for the fight. The hunters had arranged the benches in a circle in the center of the camp. Artemis was waiting there with her bow slung on her shoulder while she had her dirks around her waist.

My get up was similar to hers. Bow on shoulder. Knives around waist and hunter uniform.

I got into the ring. I looked around the ring. The hunters around were scared. No one had ever seen Artemis get in fight with someone else, also I have heard rumors about me saying that I was as strong as Artemis. I suppose that they are scared that this match would cause a lot of destruction. I couldn't even see Cally. I think she didn't come to see. Last time I saw her, she was on the verge of tears. I have a feeling that she is in her tent crying.

Then came out a girl, I think she is Rudy. She started her count down.

3.

2.

1.

START!

At ending "t" of the start, Artemis pounced at me. I took out my daggers just in time to stop Artemis. I slashed and dodged. Artemis was extremely quick at attacking me. I could only see a small shine of her blade by which I was able to stop her blades.

I was still stopping her when she used her second blade and cut me through chest. I screamed and was thrown back.

This made me extremely angry, I shouted to psyche myself. Then I sheathed my hunting knives and took out my bow swiftly and shot arrow after arrow. Heck, I was shooting 3-4 arrows at the same time.

Artemis was startled by the quadruplet arrow shooting. One arrow just cut her on her left cheek. Even though Artemis was angry, she kept using her dagger. Now with even more speed, she started cutting the arrows and kept moving forward. At one point Artemis just cut my bow down and kicked me.

She then jumped on my stomach threw her knifes and started punching me.

I tried to grab my dagger and tried to cut her. I did manage to make a cut on her arm. But she just snatched my knife and threw away. Then she twisted my arm bad. I was suffering from extreme pain. Artemis punched me one more time, pretty hard this time. Now I had scratches all over my face. My nose was bleeding while my mouth was literally spilling blood. My chest cut had already bled enough to make my t-shirt red but had stopped bleeding. My hand was twisted in an odd angle while my legs were too sore to move.

Artemis picked up took out her dagger and said "as per the rules you will die." She raised it up her head and was about to plunge it into my heart when we heard a voice –

"what the …?"

We turned our heads and saw the person we least wanted to see,

 _Percy._

* * *

 _ **That's it for today. Sorry for late update. As you may have guessed, this is gonna be a pertemis (half of you have already left readying)**_

 _ **Next update can happen any day.**_

 _ **Be prepared. And for that, follow.**_


	10. Consequences

_**NOW HERE IS A UPDATE.**_

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

Mrs. O'Leary teleported a kilometer away from Artemis' camp. That was because she had set up a shield which did not permit any monster to teleport near the camp. It looked like it was about to get dark when I arrived, like it was about to be 6 in the evening. Before it got too late, I quickly rode Mrs. O'Leary back to camp. It took me 15 minutes to reach camp.

I reached camp, but I have no clue where everyone was. I walked a bit further in the camp and couldn't believe my eyes.

I saw Artemis, pointing a dagger at Thalia saying "as per the rules you will die." I said what every normal person would say in such situation. "What the f…."all the heads turned towards me.

Artemis dropped her dagger. I looked at Thalia, she had scared look while her face was bloody. She had wounds all over her. Her nose and mouth bled. She had a cut on her chest. Her hand was twisted in an odd angle. Few parts on her body were swollen, which meant that the bones there were broken.

Then I looked at Artemis. She only had a few cuts on the face and arms. Then I looked around. The hunter were gathered around as if the fight was some show.

"Why?" I asked. All the hunters looked at their feet. "Why were you both fighting, Thalia and Artemis? TELL ME." Artemis looked like she had tears in her eyes and could start weeping anytime soon. "P…Pe….Percy…." Artemis tried to say.

"Stop Artemis. I expected better from you." Was all I said. Artemis started weeping. She murmured "Percy I am sorry." And left disappeared into nothing.

I understood it was somehow all my fault, so I took the initiative in hand. I commanded all the hunters to take Thalia to the infirmary and to improve the condition of the camp, since the camp was in ruins due to the fight. I then ran to the infirmary, where Thalia lay. I quickened her healing process with my magic for I had to go and find Artemis.

I informed the hunters that I was going to find Artemis and that they need to take care of the camp till then.

I called Blackjack to my aid and told Mrs. O'Leary to guard the camp. I kept looking for Artemis for the next few hours.

I was flying across the coast, when I saw Artemis sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sea and the moon. I parked my Pegasus below the cliff and quietly went up the cliff. I went to Artemis and said "Artemis? What are you doing here? You need to come back with me to the camp."

Artemis looked at me. She was still crying. "Percy, I am sorry. I can't go back to camp. I have let everyone down. I fought with Thalia for petty reasons and now I have even disappointed you." She wept.

Percy tried to consolidate her. He then asked "why were you fighting for? Could you please tell me?"  
Artemis just lowered her head. She tried to say something and blushed but I couldn't hear her. I asked her to repeat herself so she blushed even harder and said, "I am in love, with you."

She tried to run away but I grabbed her hands. I pulled her towards myself and kissed her.

We kissed for 5 minutes. And those were the best five minutes of my life. Artemis then pulled of and I said "you know, I love you too. I loved you from the day since I came here, but I thought that I had no chance with a goddess, that too, of maidens."

Artemis just put her hands on my cheeks and said, "And here was me thinking that you liked Thalia all along."

After listening to this, I hugged her and whispered "Idiot." I am sure Artemis smiled while returning the hug.

After this we went back to camp on blackjack since both of us were extremely tired. I healed her real quick on the way.

When we reached camp everyone was shocked and happy to see me and Artemis. They ran towards us to welcome us. I helped Artemis get of the horse and the lead her towards the center of the camp where everyone stood looking at Artemis. She looked at me and I nodded, as she had to explain herself.

Artemis then started telling them "Huntresses, I have a confession to make. I am in err…. Love with Percy Jackson." Artemis inhaled and continued "Thalia, I am sorry for fighting you. I felt jealous because you spend more time with Percy then I did. I also felt insecure that Percy loved you instead."

Thalia looked shocked. She walked towards Artemis and smacked her on the head. "Idiot. Did you seriously think I would fall for this stupid, ugly seaweed?" "Hey!" I shouted from behind. "I am super sexy." "Yea right." Was the only response I received.

"Well never mind Seaweed brain, I would rather like it if he was the one who you loved. Oi seaweed, do you love Artemis?" she asked. "More than anyone."

At this almost most of the hunt was happy. Cally came running to me and hugged me. While one hunter, Trudy, attacked me while shouting things like how I defiled their mistress et cetera. I just raised my hand and hit her on the head due to which she fell.

Artemis was angry at Trudy for attacking me. She moved closer to me and said "Percy and I are now a couple. Anyone who has a problem with me or Percy may leave the hunt."

Nobody moved. "I guess all is now clear." Then Artemis kissed me. "Ready the dinner. I am hungry. And yes, Percy, today you will eat with me."

Dinner was set in an hour. The hunt was enjoying their dinner. The hunters laughing and eating and talking. While Artemis and me were eating together. Artemis raised a spoonful of rice to my mouth when suddenly Hermes appeared.

He stared at us and said, "You two are together already?" we stared at him. "Is it too obvious?" "It's so obvious that Aphrodite keeps talking about how oblivious you two are that you can't even realize that both of you like each another." Hermes stated. "Oh" was all I could say. "Well, on to the real matter. Zeus has called you. There has been a new prophecy, which means its time you reveal yourself to the camps as well." He said.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 _ **That's is for today guys. People please comment. I accept flames, criticism, constructive criticism, praises, et cetera. And how about some communities? Could somebody explain me how books are added to communities?**_

 _ **Thanks and bye.**_


	11. Your Love, My Love

_**Really sorry. I literally forgot all about my story due to exams and home work. Well, please forgive me.**_

* * *

 _ **Artemis POV**_

Hermes left and an hour later, when we nearly ready to go to Olympus, he came back and said that Zeus would arranging the meeting in a few days because the person he was expecting was late.

Percy relaxed a bit at that. He had been anxious ever since Hermes said that he had to reveal himself to the camp. I felt really worried for him. He had been ready earlier than the girls and had been walking in circles ever since.

When he heard the news, he felt better. I went to him and embraced him. "Everything will be alright, Percy."

"I hope it would be alright." Cried Percy. "I don't want to meet them. Artemis! I don't want to meet them again! They remind of the days before I came here. The days I loved that rotten female, Annabeth!"

I remembered how that bitch named Annabeth cheated on my Percy and left him broken hearted. If it had not been for Hestia who rescued Percy, he would have been dead in the volcano long ago.

I hugged Percy even tighter as I felt more protective for him. Quite ironic since he was the Guardian of the Hunt. "It would be alright, Percy. I would always be with you."

Percy hugged me back. His tight hug felt so warm, I melted there. "I love you. Artemis. I Love you."

Percy was nearly a head taller than me. The words from his mouth touched me right on the head and made butterflies fly in my stomach. I couldn't help but smile. With great difficulty I said it back. "I love you too Percy."

We heard few giggles. We turned to see the cause and saw the whole hunt eyeing us, smiling. Thalia standing right at the back shouted "DON'T MIND US! ENJOY YOUR TIME!"

Percy playfully glared at them and said "you have half a minute to save your lives."

And I swear to myself, I had never seen the hunters run as fast as this before. Within the next 30 seconds, the hunters had disappeared. After that Percy spend the rest of the evening chasing all of them.

Half an hour had passed and all the hunter lying on the ground holding heads. "Ouch. It hurts badly" wailed Thalia. I chuckled "You brought this to yourself. Hunters, it's now time to sleep go to your respective beds and sleep. You have to start early tomorrow."

Percy started to walk towards his tent which quite far from the camp. He had been sleeping in that tent because the hunters (mainly Rudy, Opal and Rose) didn't allow him to sleep near the camp. When I saw Percy walk towards his tent, I couldn't just let him go away. I ran to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the camp.

"You are not going to that tent again. That is it. I am not letting you sleep so far away from me."

"Artemis, alright, alright! I won't sleep in that tent. But now where am I supposed to sleep now?

"You are sleeping with me."

"W-w-w-wait what?" Said a stunned Percy. "Am I really sleeping with you?"

"Of Course you are sleeping with me. I want you to be close to me. Not so far away." I said pulling him towards my tent.

I entered my tent and pushed Percy on the bed and jumped on him. I tried to get of him but he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"Artemis, let's go to camp. Its time they know." This astounded me. "Are you sure Percy? We can wait for some time before we go to camp."

"No Artemis. I have to do it now. I can't keep hiding anymore. I feel if I don't reveal myself to the camps, finding my parents would be tougher" I hugged Percy tightly. "Don't worry Percy it would be alright. I will always be with you. Always."

"I love you Artemis. Good night." "I love you too Percy. Good Night."

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP: Next Morning**_

 _ **THALIA POV  
**_

Percy and Artemis have been together for one night and have been sleeping in the same tent alright. Few of the hunters, namely Rose and Trudy have been upset for that but they can't really do anything since Artemis had made it clear that if anyone had a problem they could leave the hunt.

They have been sulking since morning when Artemis came out of her tent, hand in hand with Percy. Cally giggled "You both look happy, did something good happen?" Percy made a face worth laughing at. "Hera's Cow, Calliope Shine! You are barely 10!" then he blushed. "And no. we did not do anything."

There was a half suppressed laugh from the hunt which stopped once Artemis started speaking.

"Alright hunters, now we shall go and visit camp Half Blood. Check if all your stuff is packed then we shall leave."

Half an hour later, we were ready all our belongings. Artemis was in her usual green suit with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Percy was standing next to her in a hoodie. The same one in which he made his first appearance at the camp. Though none of us could see his face, we were sure that he was staring at Artemis.

"Percy, you can stop drooling now." "Can't do much, Artemis. You are looking a bit too beautiful today."

I had never seen Artemis blush so much before. Cally being the child she was, she said aww.

Artemis said nothing. She just actioned us to move. We weren't much far from camp so it took us barely four hours to reach the camp.

It was when we reached the gates of camp, Percy froze to the ground. "I can't do it. I just can't face them again." Artemis tried to console him. "It will be alright Percy. Don't worry it shall all go well." She then held Percy's hand "Let's go in together."

* * *

 _ **I would be leaving the story here. xShadowOfTheFuturex thanks for your comment.**_

 _ **Sorry for not uploading for so long. For penance I shall upload the next chapter by Sunday.**_

 _ **Happy New Year**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	12. Revelations

_**Y'all hate my story, don't you?**_

* * *

 _ **THALIA POV**_

Artemis and Percy entered the camp holding hands. Chiron came galloping to greet Artemis.

"Hello Lady Artemis. What might be the cause of your sudden arrival at the camp? I was quite stunned when I received your mail last night." Chiron bowed. "Well Chiron, soon there is going to be a meeting at Olympus. Due to the increase in monster attacks, I would prefer that my hunters stay here at the camp."

Chiron nodded and then looked at Percy. He had a confused look on his face which indicated Percy's identity was still hidden. But I don't really get it why he wants to hide his identity right now when he has to reveal himself to everyone anyway? He really is a Seaweed Brain. "My lady, is he the one whom you l…" "I would introduce him in front of the whole camp."

Chiron and Artemis led us to the Amphitheater. All the demigods were sitting there bored, thinking this meeting would be same as every time the hunters came to camp.

We all stood in front of the campers. Artemis began "Campers, due to a meeting at Olympus, my hunt will stay here for the next week."

Just then a camper pointed at Percy and shouted "Who is that new fellow?" I couldn't recognize him at first but then realized it was Leo sitting beside a female with caramel hair that was braided over one shoulder, almond-shaped eyes, and a face that appeared to be timeless. That Female was Calypso, the titan whom Leo rescued from Ogygia and brought back to camp nearly 4 years ago. "This is the guardian of the hunt and," she held Percy's hand, and said "And he is my love."

There was a huge murmur in crowd. Some campers were in confusion. Some were outraged by the fact that the maiden goddess was in a relation. I wanted to shoot them all down but I couldn't because if I did the parent gods would be angry at me, and even Artemis would not be able to save me.

Chiron moved towards Artemis and asked "Congratulations Lady Artemis on finding you love. I had heard about him from Lady Aphrodite, but she never told me the name. Why does he hide his face like this?"

"Beats me, Chiron. I brought him here, but he is pretty stupid and wants to hide his looks from everyone."

"That is a stupid thing to do. Quite reminds me of P-"

Before Chiron could finish, a boy nearly five foot eleven, jumped of his seat and walked towards Artemis. He had black hair and electric blue eyes like mine. This had to be Zack Skye, the guy Annabeth cheated with on Percy.

He walked over to Artemis and said "Hey beauty, why stick with this retard? Come with me, you will get more pleasure than he could ever give you." And he tried to hold Artemis's arm.

This action infuriated us. But before we could reach our bows, Zack was grabbed by the neck thrown ten feet away by Percy. Percy was angry. Percy wasn't just angry, he was mad. So angry, I could feel a deadly aura of power coming from within him.

Zack was still on ground when Percy raised his hand and put fire on the clothes of Zack. Zack shrieked in pain and agony. Percy then balled his hand to a fist and the fire extinguished. Percy growled at the whimpering Zack, "Remember this as a warning, shithead. If you come close to Artemis, I will make sure not to leave a single drop of blood in your body."

Everyone was shocked in awe. Even we hunters were a little scared. Nobody was able to move a muscle. The only sounds that could be heard were the whimpers of Zack. Percy turned and walked away to the canoe lake. Artemis turned to the hunters and said "well hunters, go to the Artemis cabin and rest. You all have some time to rest before today's capture the flag." The hunters started walking towards the Artemis cabin, walking past the curled up Zack still lying on the floor.

 _ **ANNABETH POV**_

Who is this person? Why did Artemis choose him? How does he have such a good control over flames? Isn't that supposed to be a really rare power? Does that mean he is son of Hephaestus, since he is the only god of fire with kids? But why would a goddess such as Artemis date a demigod? He could any minor deity of fire. I have been thinking about this 'Love of Artemis' but can't really understand who this person could be. He has nearly the same height as Percy but this couldn't be him could he? Percy died years ago.

I then tried to clear my mind and then preceded to the mess hall to prepare for today's Capture the Flag. "I am sure the hunters would let this Guardian play with them in the game and probably put him on defensive rather than offensive. Looking at his control over flames, he might be a demigod of Hephaestus or a minor fire deity. If he is a Fire god, they can't take him to battle field, but if he is a demigod of any sort, he has be near the hottest place, that is the geysers. If we avoid him, victory is easy as our demigods outnumber the hunters by ten to one. If I am not wrong, the hunters will send all of their troops as offense. Let's put the Ares cabin as shield and let me and the Hermes cabin get the flag as quickly as possible."

"The plan makes complete sense! Let's go, its nearly time! Shouted Connor Stoll and Clarisse.

* * *

The game started and in the next 5 minutes most of the hunters were going offensive. Every cabin except Hermes cabin was on defense so the hunters were having difficulty fighting. Hermes cabin and I quickly ran past then and defeating all hunters on defense (which were very few). We avoided the geysers, but to our surprise, the guardian was doing border patrol.

"Caught you on surprise, didn't I? Well since the whole hunt was offensive, I might as well defend the flag." Said the guardian. The Hermes cabin attacked him together. The guardian didn't even use his weapon to fight. He just kept dodging all the slashes and the stabs sent by the Hermes Cabin. One camper tried to trip him, by pulling his leg, but he easily avoided that by jumping.

When he jumped, I saw his face. Not his full face, just his smiling mouth. That smile looked familiar ton me. I couldn't take it anymore. The familiar body shape, the familiar smile and the familiar voice made me uncomfortable, as if I knew this person really well!

I took out a throwing knife I had kept just in case a hunter tried to shoot me down and threw it at the guardian face. The guardian avoided it easily but the knife got stuck to the hood and pulled it off. But the person whom I saw made my legs give away. I fell on to my knees.

The Hermes cabin looked at the person in shock. Thalia and the hunters, who had just arrived at the place running away from the campers with our flag in hand, too, stopped. Everyone, including the hunters, Hermes cabin and the campers running behind the hunters, dropped their weapons on the ground. All of them were staring at the Person in either shock or confusion. Time had completely stopped.

Now I understood why the person wanted to hide his face, his appearance from the camp. Why he was not using his weapon to fight us. Why his smile looked familiar or why he wasn't attacking any of the campers or why is voice sounded similar.

"P-P-P-Percy."

* * *

 _ **Dammit I am tired. I feel the last two paragraphs have some grammatical errors. But I am really tired to check them out. Well her you all go. As I promised. An update before Sunday. Next update before 11:59 pm of 31 March. (i had posted this chapter before but i accidentally deleted it)**  
_

 _ **Peace.**_


	13. The Aquagirl

_**Alright I get it. Y'all don't like my stories.**_

* * *

 _ **PERCY POV**_

"You ran away from camp 5 years ago."

 _SMACK_

"You jumped into a freakin' volcano."

 _SMACK_

"You stay alive and live for the next 5 years without messaging or contacting anybody."

 _SMACK_

"Ok Chiron STOP. It hurts! I get it, alright? I shouldn't have done that."

Chiron has been circling me for the last five minutes and has been smacking me on the head ever since he made me sit here. When my hood was taken off by that bitch, Thalia also happened to bring the flag to the location, due to which Chiron also arrived on the location.

He saw me and pulled me by my ear and took me to his cabin and has been hitting me ever since.

He finally looked a bit calm. He came towards me and hugged me, and then he kicked me. That hurt really bad. "Oww Chiron. That was really hard." I said rubbing my stomach. "Your friend Leo also received something like this when he returned." Chiron smiled. "Leo? Wait a second, Leo's Back? Heck I need to meet him." I tried to run towards the door when Chiron grabbed me by the collar.

"Not so soon young man. So, Percy Jackson. What have you been doing for the past five years?"

I stared at him started reciting my story until so far. How I turned into Hestia's Champion, how I had been roaming around killing monsters and picking up demigods. How I ended up in Hunt. How I had a near death experience and how life as guardian had been.

"Wow ok. You had it hard didn't you Percy? This explains many things such as why Poseidon had a good mood these days and how had Artemis suddenly found a new significant other." I blushed. "But why didn't you come here sooner?"

I tried to explain that I didn't have enough time thanks to the hunt. And that I came here to reveal myself. "But then, why were you hiding your face all the time?"

I was left speechless when a cute voice spoke up "Because he is an idiot." I looked up and saw Artemis behind Chiron "when did you come here?" "When you were narrating your story, Percy."

"Well then, this clears up everything. Percy it is time you reveal yourself to the other campers." Chiron announced.

I walked ahead and walked out of the door. And saw the whole camp and the hunters standing right in front of the door, as if waiting for us to come out. Chiron came out just after me. "Well campers, this is Percy Jackson, the hero you all have heard about. Some of you were even brought here by him." I could hear a few voices in agreement, probably the ones I saved and brought here.

But then, there was uproar. Few campers came through the crowd to the front. It took me some time but I recognized those faces. They belonged to my old friends, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Grover.

I didn't have to be Apollo to know where this was going so I tried to change the topic "H-hey Leo! When did you come back?"

"I came back literally years ago and they told me you died." Leo said angrily.

 _Uh oh it's gonna be danger._ I thought, when they all jumped on me and started beating me up.

Leo kicked me on the crotch which made me fall. Then all started kicking me and cursing me. This went out for quite some time. No one came to rescue. Then they stopped. Jason gave me his hand and helped me get up. "Next time you leave without telling us, we kill you." Jason said, and then all the seven hugged me. Hazel had started crying. "Y-you k-know how s-sad I had been when t-they t-told u-us y-y-you w-were dead?"

I started feeling bad. I now realized how people I had left behind. "Really sorry, Hazel. I am not going anywhere again."

They all left me and Leo said "we will talk later in the dining pavilion."

Chiron began "Alright Perc-"

"Percy." I heard a voice. A familiar voice, a voice I loved before but didn't want to hear again.

I turned around and saw a blond girl running towards me, and hugging me. I pushed her away. The people around me tensed. "You have no right to come near me ever since you cheated on me." I said and walked toward the dining pavilion.

Since it was 8:30 in the night, the food was about to be served. I sat on the table with the rest of the group, to catch up on the recent happenings. It was a bit awkward at the start because of calypso but soon it was normal. Turns out a lot had happened in my absence. Leo and Calypso were now a couple living near camp. Jason and Piper had some problems in between and quite some break ups but were now going to get married in a few months. Grover and Juniper were married and recently had a kid. I tried to make a joke saying that Grover loved nature so much, he fucked it, but Grover hit me hard on the head which made me shut up. Frank and Hazel were still living in Camp Jupiter and Frank had become the praetor along with Jason because Reyna stepped down soon after I left.

I told them about my story. They were surprised when they realized that I was dating Artemis, but said that I had done things to deserve a goddess (wow).

Even though that talk had been pleasant, we were interrupted several times because many young campers came to look at me, or ask for my autograph or just to ask if I was dating Artemis. I had not realized that I was studied as a part of the history.

The dinner ended. I got up and looked around. Nothing much had changed. The Poseidon table was still empty, but was clean. Probably the tree spirits clean it every day. I walk to Chiron and asked him "Hey Chiron, can I go and sleep in the Poseidon cabin since I am still a son of Poseidon?"

"I can't really deny the fact that you still have the right to sleep in the cabin. But be ready for surprise. I didn't get it. What would be there to surprise me? At max, they would have removed all my things or something like that. I went to Artemis and told her that I would be sleeping in the Poseidon cabin. She frowned but let me go anyway.

I walked towards my cabin. Nothing much had changed there were new cabins but I think they had already started building when I left. I reached Poseidon cabin and entered it. But then, what I saw surprised me.

As soon as I entered, I saw a girl. The girl just took out her daggers she was about to keep on the shelf and went aggressive stance.

She looked like she was around 8 years old. She had sea green eyes like dad. She had jet black hair tied to a pony tail. She had a trace of the sea. She had a Mediterranean complex and was pretty lean and had a height of about 5"1'.

"You are that guardian, Right? Why are you here?"

You know, I could ask you the same question."

"I am a daughter of Poseidon. And you, guardian aren't one. You tried to hurt someone from this camp, Zach might be weak but he is a camper. I not you leave this place alive."

I was taken aback. Another daughter of Poseidon? Before I could think anything I was attacked. I was attacked by the girl. I quickly reacted and drew a wall of water which caught her and immobilized her in mid-air.

I checked my face. Turns out I was wearing my hoodie. Hey don't blame me! My hoodie was designed so that it would feel to the person that he wasn't even wearing anything.

"I….." I took off my hood. "Am Percy Jackson."

* * *

 _ **Well I was actually planning to make this chapter longer but since I promised to post before 12, I had to cut off some part for now, which is gonna be seen in the next chapter. Also shout out to everyone who actually read the story till here and has liked or followed the story. I take my leave.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	14. The Last Night of Peace

**_REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. (DON'T KILL ME)_**

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

The girl looked astounded. I removed the water wall and she fell on the ground. "Y-you are my brother, Percy Jackson?" she muttered. "The Percy Jackson? The one we studied about in history? They said you died? How did you come back? You are my brother yet are able to use fire as a weapon. How?"

She looked curious and perplexed. I could even see a few tears forming in her eyes. Before I could reply to those questions she asked me more questions. But this time, with more sadness in them. "Why did you not come back earlier? Why did you leave me alone here? Why did I have to spend so many lonely nights here?"

I could see tears forming in her eyes as she said those words. All of a sudden I had a brotherly instinct rise in me which caused me to hug her. "Don't cry, little one. I shall tell you everything. First tell me, what is your name?"

"Olivia."

"Well, Olivia get ready to lie down. I will tell you the story while we lie down."

The moment I went to bed, I was fired with questions. The first was about the fire power. I had to then spend my next half an hour explaining about champions of Gods and how they were selected.

Then I explained to her that I Have been saving children all over America and that I saved the hunt and then started working with them. Then started dating Artemis. She was astounded by my feats when she asked me the question I was trying to avoid:

"Why did you leave camp?"

I remained silent. And then she continued "Why were you angry at Zach? Why did you leave camp for such petty reasons?"

"Petty reason?" I asked. "Annabeth told me that you left because she and you had some sort of misunderstanding. Isn't that a reason too small to leave the camp?"

Say what? Misunderstanding? I then decided to tell Olivia everything. I closed my eyes and started speaking-

" _It all started the day Zach arrived. He was claimed as a son of Zeus. He felt jealous of me because I was a son of Poseidon and the center of attention thanks to my deeds for the gods. He decided to work his way up by pulling me down. He went around doing different things to the cabins which were later blamed at me. The only thing keeping me sane was my girlfriend, Annabeth. I once went out on a quest alone and when I came back I saw her cheating on me with Zach. I could no longer take things and ran away. I jumped and became Hestia's champion while it took the gods a few moments to realize what Zach had done. He was given punishment and then I continued living my life as the champion."_

I opened my eyes and saw Olivia crying. I went to her "Stop crying. Come on Olivia." "I am so s-s-sorry. Percy. I didn't know this happened. Annabeth said you went away because of some normal misunderstanding."

"It is ok, Olivia. Don't cry." Olivia soon fell asleep. I didn't feel like sleeping so I walked out of the cabin. And I saw Artemis walking towards the canoe lake. I slowly walked over to her.

She was sitting on the edge of the lake when I silently walked towards her and hugged her gently from behind. Her body first tensed up a bit but then soften when she realized it was me.

"Percyyyyy! You scared the hell out of me!" Artemis said patting the ground next to her as if telling Percy to sit next to her. I sat next to her and dipped my legs in the lake as she had done. "Isn't that peaceful? Everything is so calm now. No monsters on loose, no mad titan on the rampage, or any other parent of a titan suddenly coming off the surface to show their love for their children."

I smiled but then I remembered about that monster I saw a few months ago which gave a migraine. I decided that Artemis should know about that monster I encountered. I turned towards Artemis-

"Artemis, a few months ago, I was traveling on Mrs. O'Leary when I was teleported to a different location. That place was Mount Kailash. I was on the mountain when I had an encounter with an odd being. It was extremely strong. Stronger than me. It radiated power of a god."

Artemis laughed and patted my shoulder, "Percy everything you can't defeat cannot be a god. Must be a strong monster."

I frowned, but I let that comment pass. I looked at my wrist watch which showed 3 AM. "Frick," I said. "It is late. We should go and sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Aw," Artemis said. "I wanna stay longer with you." "You have to go, Artemis. Even if you are a god, you need sleep to function properly." With this, before she could reply, I kissed her. She melted in my arms. And just then Hermes came over.

 _Good timing Hermes._ I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your private time, but I got a message to deliver." He said with a smirk. "Alright then, but if I didn't find the message to be important, can I skewer you to death?" I scowled.

"Well, the message sure is important. The meeting, which was postponed, is now happening tomorrow evening." Hermes reported.

"Hold up. The last time you said so, it was canceled." Artemis pointed out.

"Not this time. The matters have grown far worse than we could have ever thought of. The meeting is of extreme importance. Now, bring the 6 Heroes, the Council of Cloven Elders, Chiron and the Hunt with you." Hermes stated grimly.

With this, he disappeared into a puff. Artemis and I looked at each other. "Things are gonna go downhill soon, it seems," I said. "Go and sleep. We shall talk to all about tomorrow's meeting in the morning."

With that, I picked Artemis up and took her to Artemis' cabin and then left to my own cabin.

I entered and saw Olivia still sleeping. I smiled and went to sleep, unknown to the hardships that were still to come.

* * *

 **WE ARE DONE NOW. WILL UPLOAD AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME FOR SUGGESTIONS. AND I PROMISE TO KEEP UPDATING TILL THE STORY ENDS, NO MATTER WHAT.**


End file.
